


Teacher's Pet

by maplesyrups



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Not Beta Read, don't ask me what this is its a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplesyrups/pseuds/maplesyrups
Summary: “If I had my way, [Ellie would] be living here working as a teacher or nun.” - Barbara Bishop (13x10)Or the one where Barbara gets half of her wish.





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is an idea I got in mid-December of last year. Ideally, I would have finished it before posting but you know me..... I hope you guys enjoy and please, I beg of you, let me know what you think.

Eleanor Bishop’s GPS had just alerted her that she had arrived at the last home of the day. The house was a bungalow style with a tire swing tied to a giant oak tree in the front. It was the type of house Ellie could imagine herself in when she settled down with a partner and decided to have a family. Placing her car into park, she took a glance at herself in the rear view. First meetings with her students' families felt like a first date. There could not be lettuce or lipstick in her teeth, her clothes could have no wrinkles, and her hair had to look just right. Ellie must appear perfect and likeable so she could have a good year with her students, and their parents. 

After being satisfied with her appearance Ellie took one last look at the students file. Amanda Campbell, Birthday is April 2nd, and she is the daughter of Lucia and George Campbell. They’re still married and the entire family is baptised catholic. 

Walking up the cobblestone walkway, Ellie admired the front door. It was a striking navy blue combined with white trim around every window that made it stand out from the rest of the houses in the neighbourhood. She made her way up the three porch steps and rang the doorbell. 

She was greeted by a ridiculously attractive man. He was not much taller than herself, but very well built. His black t-shirt appeared to just fit, displaying his very muscular arms. He was so hot Ellie was sure her best friend Kasie, would classify him as a DILF. His perfect features started to frown in confusion like he didn’t know where to place her from. This was the part Ellie was used to, she had five other fathers that had no clue the meeting was even happening. His wife Lucia, probably didn’t tell him about the visit. 

Due to the couples given names she would’ve expected the wife to be Hispanic. Not the husband. 

“Hello Mr. Campbell, my name is Eleanor Bishop. I’m going to be your daughter’s kindergarten teacher.” Ellie stuck out her hand to shake, yet George Campbell seemed hesitant to return the gesture.

“I’m not George. He was my brother-in-law.” The man told her finally reaching out to shake her hand.

“Oh I’m so sorry,” Ellie gushed out and retracted her hand. She noticed his usage of the past tense, and was very annoyed her file said they were still married. “The schools usually really good at keeping track of parents marital status. I will update it to say they’re divorced.” 

“My sister and him didn’t get divorced.” He sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Wait, I’m sorry what?” Ellie asked, confused to what he was trying to tell her.

“They passed away in a car accident last weekend.” His voice was calm and steady but Ellie didn’t miss the sadness in his brown eyes. 

“My condolences,” Ellie breathed out. “Your sister sent me a confirmation email for this meeting just around then. I can - I can come back another time if that’s easier for you.”

“Tio Nick, who’s at the door?” A small, adorable five year-old wrapped her arms around the man - Nick’s right calf. “Are you here to bring us a casserole?” Little Amanda Campbell asked looking up towards Ellie. 

“Amanda,” Nick started gently rubbing his nieces head, “this is your teacher, Mrs - I’m sorry what was your name again?” He asked looking back toward Ellie. 

“I’m Miss Bishop,” Ellie introduced herself crouching to her knees so she was eye to eye with her new student. She didn’t miss Nick’s eyes gazing down towards her left ring finger sans any ring. “I have to say it is a pleasure to meet you.” 

“You too.” The little girl smiled, reaching out to give her a hug. The action was sweet but definitely not expected. Then again Ellie wasn’t sure how five year olds usually dealt with such terrible trauma. Nick’s face mirrored the emotions Ellie felt. He seemed to not believe the little girl was initiating any form of touching with a virtual stranger. 

“Here, why don’t you come inside?” Nick suggested extending the door open. Amanda left Ellie’s arms and excitedly ran inside. 

“Are you sure that now is a good time?” Ellie asked as she started to stand up straight again. 

“If I let you leave, I’m pretty sure Amanda will be very upset.”

“Alright.” She smiled at him. 

“I guess it’s my fault for the mix up. I should have called the school and let them know.” 

“Nick,” Ellie started, realizing she was being way too informal “is it alright if I call you Nick or would you prefer Mr-“

“Nick is fine.” 

“It’s no worries, okay? You have a lot on your plate right now. I can help take care of all of that. I just need to know if you’re her legal guardian, and where she’ll be residing.” 

“Yes I am and we will be staying here. I figured it’s better to be here and not have too much change.” 

“I think that’s a really good idea.” 

“Tio, Ms. Bishop, what’s taking so long?” Amanda called out.

“Sorry sweetie, your tio and I just need to have a little conversation.”

“It’s okay. I was just lonely.” 

“Oh, well we can’t have that, can we?” Ellie smiled sitting beside the little girl on the couch. 

“No tio, sit on the couch with us.” Amanda demanded when she noticed Nick was about to sit on the arm chair across the coffee table. 

“Amanda there’s not enough room for all of us.” 

“I’ll sit in your lap.” 

“Mandy…” Nick started in what seemed to be a useless fight. Eleanor noticed her student began to look up at her uncle with wide eyes, and that seemed to due him in. “Fine.” He surrendered, dramatically raising his hands up in the air. Amanda burst into a fit of giggles as her uncle went over to the couch and lifted her up into his arms. He tickled her stomach for a brief couple of seconds before settling down on the couch. 

The two were in their own little world only focused on each other. Ellie sat beside them admiring the duo, as Nick looked over at her. 

“Sorry, ever since she was born, it's been my job to be the cool uncle.”

“Cool? You’re lame.” Amanda yelled out thoroughly pleased with herself. Nick rolled his eyes, and in response his niece blew a raspberry.

“Okay, c’mon Amanda we have a guest over. We need her to think that we are civilized.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Your tio is saying he doesn’t want me to think you guys are a bunch of crazy people.” Ellie told her young student, making sure to exaggerate her facial expressions. It worked as the rambunctious 5 year old, smiled wide. “But can I tell you a secret?” Ellie asked in a whisper, and waited until Amanda shook her head to continue. “When I was your age my mom used to call me and my brothers, her ‘little monkeys.’” 

“Little monkeys?” Amanda repeated starting to giggle again. Ellie even noticed Nick smiling at their interaction.

“Yeah, cause we loved hanging upside down on the monkey bars. So, we should start talking about why I’m here.” 

Nick and Amanda both listen attentively as Ellie explains some of the things she will learn in kindergarten: the alphabet, counting, reading and writing. Afterwards, Amanda gave Ellie a tour of her princess themed bedroom. And the young girl jumped up with glee after Ellie gave her a copy of the picture book “Falling for Rapunzel.”

“What do we say to Miss Bishop?” Nick immediately asked his niece.

“Thank you!” She called out before attacking Ellie into a bear hug. It was in that moment Amanda pulled especially tight on her heart strings. Perhaps, it was out of admiration for the young five-year-old, who had been through so much tragedy, yet was still so kind and warm-hearted. No matter what the reasoning was, Ellie knew Amanda was going to be her favourite student.


End file.
